Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Naruto's Rescue Team
by The Flying Engineer
Summary: He didn't sign up for this. Or at least, he didn't think he did. Waking up to a new world, he knew two things. One, his name was Naruto and two, he hadn't always looked like this. Stuck in a world that is falling apart at its seems, he and his team will have to do the impossible. A cross with Mystery Dungeon:Red Rescue Team, game knowledge is not needed, but recommended.


So, for those who don't know, this is my second attempt at getting this story going, and I intend to see it through this time. I'm using the game as inspiration, so if I don't update for a while, it may be because I got stuck on a certain level. (Be ready to assume the chapter will be good if that is the case, a tough fight is always a good one.)

"Excus…" A voice. Through his hazy mind he heard it, but either he didn't recognize it, or his mind hadn't awoken yet. Maybe if he ignored it he could go back to sleep.

"Please, wa…" Or not…

"Come on, wake up," The voice was clearer now, and it sound concerned. Shifting to stand, his body felt sluggish. His head gave pulses of pain in tune with his heartbeat.

"Urgh, my head. I wonder what knocked me out?" As he opened his eyes he saw, a dog? Yep, it was a small dog, or was it a fox? With long, pointed, ears. It was primarily brown, with white at the tip of its tail and around its neck, like a mane.

"You're finally awake! I was starting to worry."

He blinked. "Did that thing just talk?" He must have hit his head harder than he thought. Then again, he had talked to toads before… Hadn't he? He was having trouble remembering.

"You were passed out here. I'm glad to see you're awake." That settled it; it really was talking.

"My name is Muchidesu. Nice to meet you!" The now named Muchidesu smiled as she greeted him.

"Uh, I'm Naruto. Nice t- What happened to my arm?!" Startled, he stopped his greeting to stare at his yellow arm. He couldn't remember much before he woke up, but he knew that he did not have a yellow arm. Feeling something tap his shoulder, he looked behind him to see a yellow tail. Following it down he saw it was in the shape of a lightning bolt,

and had brown fur at the base. Where it was connected to him…

"What the heck happened to my body?!" Visibly starting to panic now, he started spinning in circles trying to see what all about him had changed.

Muchidesu stared at him, concern apparent as she watched him spin. "What's the matter? You look like a regular pikachu to me, even if the hair between your ears is a bit spiky."

"My body isn't supposed to look like this! I don't remember much from before I woke up, but I sure remember that I wasn't covered in fur!" Stopping his spinning and putting his hands up to emphasize his panic, he visibly wobbled from spinning so much.

"Um… You're kinda weird... But I think I like that about you so far." She chuckled as she watched him.

"You two! I need your help!" The sudden shout caused both of them to jump. Naruto, being unused to having a tail, promptly fell on his butt upon landing. Rubbing his sore rear, he looked around for the voice.

"What the heck? Who said that?"

"I did! I need your help! My caterpie fell into a ravine and I can't reach him. Other Pokemon keep attacking me! I can only imagine what has happened to my poor baby!"

Glancing up he saw the speaker. A giant butterfly who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Well, today can't get much weirder." Before he could respond Muchidesu shouted in surprise.

"You were attacked?! By other pokemon?!"

"Yes! I went down to get him and they started attacking me! I got overwhelmed, and sadly my fighting skills aren't what they used to be." The butterfly slumped, however that was possible to do mid-air, as she admitted to being out of shape.

"Don't worry, we'll go and get him for you!" The words left his mouth before he even thought about it. Muchidesu seemed surprised at his declaration, but quickly collected her thoughts.

"Yeah! We'll get your baby back in no time!" The butterfly seemed to cheer up at that.

"Thank you. The crevice is just north of here. You can't miss it."

Turning in the direction the butterfly indicated, they started off on what was sure to be a grand quest of adventure and heroism!

*Woomp*

"Owwww…."

Right after Naruto got the hang of walking….

* * *

><p>"So we're looking for a, Kirabi, was it?"<p>

They had quickly found the ravine in question, and so far hadn't met any resistance. Naruto had gotten bored and started to see if he could figure out what the heck everything was, and possibly an idea of where he ended up.

"It's pronounced caterpie. I swear, I'm starting to wonder if you really aren't a pikachu, or if you're just that dumb. First you didn't know what a butterfree was, and then you

didn't know I was an eevee. What's more, you don't know what an oran berry is?" Muchidesu was starting to lose her patience, with all the questions he was asking.

"Actually… I don't..."

She stopped short at that. She knew that head injuries could cause dizziness, headaches, and sometimes amnesia, but to forget the name of one of the most common pokemon foods? That was curious. "Okay, maybe he isn't just acting stupid."

"So this caterpie we're looking for. What exactly does it look like?" Glancing around half-heartedly, he tried keeping an eye out for anything interesting or abnormal when the glint of sunlight being reflected caught his attention. Walking to it, he listened as Muchidesu explained.

"Caterpie is small, green, has a whitish-yellow underbelly, and yellow circles around its eyes."

Giving an absentminded "Alright" he dug through the bush to pull the object out. When he finally got his fingers around the object- made more difficult due to them being shorter than usual- he pulled out a bandana-like object. It was a simple piece of cloth with a piece of metal attached, and a leaf symbol in the middle. "What the heck is this?"

Looking at the object, Muchidesu shrugged. "I don't know, just hold onto it. If it was stuck in a bush like that someone probably didn't care for it."

"Alright." Tying the cloth around his neck felt strangely right to him.

"HEEEEEEELP!"

Both Naruto and Muchidesu jumped at the sudden shout, hearing it from just around the corner. They dashed (or in Naruto's case, waddled) around the corner. Finding what they assumed to be the caterpie they were looking for in a corner, and a small bird looking ready to lunge.

"Hey! Leave that caterpie alone!"

Naruto's shout seemed to draw its attention, before it quickly flew off.

"Well…. that was anticlimactic."

Approaching the caterpie that was visibly quivering, Muchidesu used her tail to wipe away its tears.

"There there, it's alright, your momma's just outside the ravine."

Sniffing audibly, the caterpie started calming down. "R-really?"

"Yeah! Your mom asked us to come down here looking for you; she was awfully worried. So lets get you out of here before something else shows up."

"Scwa!"

Looking up, the group saw what little sunlight they could see being blocked out by a giant cloud of the same bird as earlier.

Muchidesu shifted Caterpie behind her, "A flock of pidgey! I thought it was only spearow that would flock up to attack someone like this!"

Naruto was starting to get nervous. Without having full motor control down yet, he wouldn't be of much help, and there weren't just a few pidgey, there were at least fifty!

As Muchidesu jumped in order to take out one with a headbut, more poured in. He ran over to Caterpie and hunched over to protect him with his body from the swarm of pidgey that were pouring in.

Feeling talons and beaks jab at and into his back, he was starting to feel blood being drawn, and looking over, he saw Muchidesu being surrounded by pidgey, with plenty more being in the air. Feeling Caterpie shaking, his resolve became set.

"Leave. Us. Alone!"

Reaching deep within, he pulled at an energy source both different and familiar at the same time. Feeling a tingling on his cheeks, he directed it into a single direction. Straight up.

It hit a pidgey about to dive at him again, before arcing to one that was too close, before eventually the entire room full of pidgey were being struck by the thundershock. It was taking everything he had to stop it from shocking Caterpie and Muchidesu. After holding the attack for ten seconds he felt himself tiring and stopped channeling the energy.

Looking up, he saw Muchidesu lifting the pile of pidgeys off her.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, besides a few scrapes and all, I'm pretty good, how about y- Oh my god your back!"

Looking around for an oran berry, she saw a small one on a bush nearby. As Muchidesu dashed to it, Naruto twisted to look at his back. He held back a grimace as he saw the blood running down it, and patches of fur missing.

"Its fine, lets get this guy back before anything else shows up."

"No, eat this first, then we move the kid." Handing over the berry, she watched him eat it in just a few bites.

"Ahhh, much better" While the blood was still there, it had stopped bleeding for the most part, and the pain was pretty much nonexistent.

Letting the caterpie climb onto her back, Muchidesu lead the way as Naruto followed behind.

* * *

><p>When they reached the top again, Butterfree was beyond grateful to see them. "My baby's safe! Thank you so much! I'm sorry, but I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…"<p>

Naruto's cheeks gained an even redder tint than normal and he closed his eyes while scratching his folded back ear. While Muchidesu just looked happy to see mother and son reunited.

"Thats ok. It's been a bit dangerous with the sporadic quakes and fissures like that one, I'm just happy we found him unharmed."

"Please, may I have your names at least?"

"I'm Muchidesu, and this is Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at Caterpie, and was a bit taken aback by the look caterpie was sending him.

"You guys were so cool! Thank you so much for saving me!"

"He's uh, staring at me adoringly, its kind of embarrassing. I feel like I've seen it somewhere before though."

Scratching his ear again, Naruto let out a small chuckle that caused his back to flare up again.

"You're welcome little guy, try and be a bit more careful in the future though."

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it."

Flying off quickly Buterfree returned with an Oran, Rawst, and Pecha Berry. As the mother picked up her son, Muchidesu quickly split the Oran Berry in half and gave half of it to Naruto.

"You're pretty tough. I'm impressed. So, what are you going to do now, you have any plans?"

Biting into the fruit, Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, I'm still having trouble remembering stuff before I woke up, why?"

Finishing her half, Muchidesu waved for Naruto to follow her.

"Well if you have nowhere to stay, follow me!"

* * *

><p>"Well, this is the place."<p>

As Muchidesu turned, her tail gestured at the house in front of them.

It had hedges along the front part of the lawn, with a stone path leading from the road to the house. The house itself was Naruto's favorite color, orange along the roof and trim, with the walls themselves being a lemon yellow. To the side of the house was a small flag on a flagpole, and a tree stump behind the house.

"Wow, this place is awesome! And its Orange!"

"Impressed huh? I'm glad you would like it, since you're bunking here with me."

"What?!"

"Well, just like the fissure Caterpie fell into, for some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately, and because of those disasters, many pokemon are suffering. I want to help pokemon in these tough times, and help change things so all pokemon can live in peace again. So uh…. Well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued caterpie. Would you like to form a rescue team with me? If you don't want to, you can still stay till you get your own place."

Naruto had to stop to give it some thought. He felt like he'd been part of a team before, or at least, a part of a team, and he enjoyed helping the caterpie, so… why not.

"Sure! I'm all up for forming a team!" He jumped and punched the air as he shouted.

"Woohoo! We just need a name…. I think Maelstrom sounds good. What about you?"

"Well, at least you didn't go with fishcake, so I like it!"

"That settles it then. Rescue Team Maelstrom start tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Well this is chapter one, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you're curious as to why Naruto's a Pikachu, its because the quiz for the game makes male pikachu's impish, which fits Naruto to a T. His partner's an eevee cause, well, I wanted something unique. A cookie to those who can figure out the other reason I chose Eevee, send me a pm and I'll let you know if you were right.<p>

Muchidesu: Roughly translates to ignorant. A joke on the fact that naive females get Eevee as their pokemon.

Also, the Kirabi was a joke I thought of while trying to get Naruto to mispronounce Caterpie, and I thought what better way than with a name he already knows?

So let me know what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter written.


End file.
